


It Was Someone Else

by ErzsebethBatoriova



Series: Warning: Irish Temperament Ahead [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto IV
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErzsebethBatoriova/pseuds/ErzsebethBatoriova
Summary: Kate learns there's a little more to Bernie Crane than just a flamboyant personality.





	

"It's hard to imagine that you and Niko actually fought together in a war," Kate admitted.

Bernie laughed playfully as he adjusted the feather-weight scarf around his slender neck. "That was  _Florian Cravic_. Bernie Crane is the fashionable Middle Park West resident and fabulous party-goer at Hercules. Watch out boys because tonight I will be on the prowl!"

"But doesn't it bother you that you did those things back then?"

"Florian."

"Excuse me?"

"It was  _Florian_ who did those things." Bernie's voice suddenly changed; it was darker, more masculine and it caught Kate off guard. "He grew up in the same village as Niko and Roman, and it was he who worked in a slaughter house and who said he wanted to become a wrestler. He was the one who didn't bat an eye at the everyday sight of dead, bloated corpses littering the streets. Florian was the one who escaped execution and allowed Bernie to be born in Liberty City. Florian has been dead for quite some time."

Kate frowned at this explanation. "Just because you changed your name and you became more open with yourself doesn't mean you should ever forget what you did."

"No, no, no, no, no, I won't listen." Bernie threw his hands over his ears as if trying to prevent any further words to slip into his head. "We're done with this conversation."

"Bernie-"

"La, la, la~! I think I'll forgo the scarf and just go with some extra mousse in my hair."

Bernie abruptly slipped into the bathroom and there was an unsettling pause in the bedroom. Kate sighed heavily as she picked at the silk fabric that covered the top of the bed. She wasn't sure if she should leave, seeing as how she opened up a can of worms. However, Bernie came out moments later and offered her a sweet smile as he held up a brush and scrutinized Kate.

"Now!" he chirped, his voice back to normal. "How about we do something about that hair of yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if these two ever spoke to one another, but hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right?


End file.
